Liberation of Jilane
The Second Battle of Jilane or Mission to Jilane was an COG search and rescue mission for the survivors of the Jilane MassacreGears of War:Barren Issue 1. Col.Hoffman ordered, Sgt.Alex Brand from Foxtrot to be the "scout" for Delta-One since she was born in Jilane city and lived in the breeding Farms. Preparation and the Fall of Jilane Four months before the rescue mission. The city of Jilane fell to a overwhelming Locust force leading to the city and it civilian population to the will of the Horde. A major lost to the COG since a birthing farm was located in Jilane. High Command presume that all the women and children was killed until a Beacon went out in the heart of the city. Col.Hoffman order Delta along with elements of Sigma-One and Foxtrot with Alex an infamous scout. Entering the city After entering the city and only finding the remains of the massacre the very survivors of Jilane got the jump on Delta squad. Baird drove the centaur to the city of jilane with alex brand telling them where to go. When they arrived, Marcus splits up delta into two teams, "Delta one" was Marcus, Baird, and Alex. "Delta Two" was Dom, Cole ,and Jace. Delta two was to sweep in after Delta one after a short time. Delta one investigated the buildings,with Alex telling stories of the horror there. Marcus, Baird and Alex get surprised by the GLA and Annalisa. A short firefight takes place, with Marcus ordering the Delta one to surrender to prove to the ladies they werent a threat or hostile. The ladies surrounded delta one as delta threw down there weapons.delta 2 found the Birthing Creche,and heard gunshots and rushed to check on delta one. Dom and delta two came in and then surrounded the ladies and told them to surrender. Mutual Truce After Marcus and Alex try to calm everyone down,delta tells the ladies that they are there cause of a signal coming from the building. The ladies do not know what they are talking about,but the ladies have mixed feelings dealing with the men of Delta. Baird tracks the signal down, he, Marcus and Cole go looking for the signal. Alex, Jace and Dom stay behind to help the ladies in case of trouble. Under Siege Marcus , Baird and Cole find another female survivor, who appears to be insane. Baird reacting to her mental disability by calling her a "retard"Gears of War:Barren . Shes the one sending out the signal for the Locust, or as she called them bugs to come back. Marcus grabs the signal device and throws it out the window and they are attacked. Alex uses a device and picks up underground tremors and alerts the ladies and children about the Locust coming. Alex with the other ladies, leads the children and staff into the main bunker for safety while fighting off the Horde. Marcus, Baird and Cole along with the insane girl, try to make there way back,but the radios are being jammed or poor signal. Jace and Shawna, are stopped right before having sex,when they too hear the ground rumbling and get attcked by tickers. Marcus, Baird and Cole get lost, and get trapped in a garden of sorts, where the ladies were growing food. The Locust have them outnumbered, Alex and Annalisa rush to go help them after they get some communication online. After Marcus and crew are saved by Alex and Annalisa, they all rush back to the bunker. Still being chased by the Grubs, fighting them off in the hallways of the building. They finally reach the bunker,with jace and shawna,along with delta. Marcus sees a lost child in the hallway,and goes to save him but is knocked out by a mauler who just broke threw the wall. =References= Category:Events Category:Missions